


Sam and Dean Get Kidnapped Blah Blah Blah

by dancingroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Original Vampire Character(s) - Freeform, Sam and Dean get Tortured, Sam more but that’s not the point, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingroses/pseuds/dancingroses
Summary: Sam and Dean get kidnapped. Loads of whump. More on Sam than Dean. But there’s some hardcore bro feels later In the story. Enjoy?





	Sam and Dean Get Kidnapped Blah Blah Blah

**Author's Note:**

> Please do enjoy friends. This took me 7 hours. I cried a few times, I ate WAY too much ice cream, and I screamed into a pillow for 45 minutes straight but I created this masterpiece! Also I’m drunk as shit rn

It was dark when Sam opened his eyes. His head felt fuzzy, and there was a deep pain in his right ankle. Looking around Sam found himself tied to a chair by his wrists and ankles. He took a moment to struggle against the leather belts pinning him down, but he couldn’t make any headway.

The room he was in was concrete. There was only one door directly across from him and no windows. The only light source was in the middle of the ceiling, but it was turned off, leaving Sam in darkness.

Suddenly, there was a short groan to his right. Just as Sam started to wonder where his brother was, Sam looked towards the noise, finding Dean in the same position Sam was in.

“Dean?” Sam round that his voice was rough a scratchy, meaning he hadn’t spoken in a while. That left him wondering how long he’d been unconscious for.

Dean woke up slowly, his movements sluggish and his eyes glassy. That left Sam thinking that they’d been drugged. Which would explain the fuzzy feeling in his head and the nauseousness in his stomach.

Dean took a moment to take in the situation, before his eyes rested on his brother.

“Wanna take a second to explain why I feel like I’m about to puke my guts up?” Dean asked, squeezing his eyes against the feeling of his stomach rolling.

“I think we were drugged. Your eyes are glassy and your movements are slower than usual.”

“Well give it to me straight doc. Am I gonna live?” Dean jokes, sitting up slightly in his chair.

“Very funny, Dean.”

Sam was taking the time to try and remember how they’d ended up here. He could remember them arriving back at the bunker after a particularly rough hunt. But somewhere between going to bed and now, his memory cuts off. Sam simply went to sleep and didn’t wake up until today. If it even was day.

Dean snapped Sam out of his memory quest by speaking. “I can’t remember anything.” He said, shaking his head a little, as if that would clear the fog from his mind.

“Me neither. I remember going to bed in the bunker, but then I woke up here.”

Before Dean could respond, the door on the other side of the room slid open. The man behind was tall, maybe even taller than Sam. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes. He made his way into the room, a confidence in his stride, staring at the two men before him. 

“Welcome to the party. So nice of you to join us.” Came Dean’s snarky remark. Sam had been expecting it.

“Ah yes. Dean Winchester. The funny one. Which makes you Sam.” The man said, pointing towards Sam with a smile on his face.

“Well thanks for reminding me. I was starting to forget who was who.” Dean said. He seemed so relaxed. So resigned to these situations. But like always, Sam could see the tenseness in his shoulders. The way his fists clenched around the arms of his chair.

“Look, can you just explain why we’re here?” Sam asked, interrupting the stare down between Dean and their new friend.

“Finally getting to the point. Thank God. You’re here because I’m really hungry. Caught you two driving towards your precious bunker, and right away I knew who you were. Followed you home just to find you two going to sleep. With you already unconscious it was pretty easy to drug you. I figure if I’m gonna eat, I might as well eat the famous Winchesters.” The man shrugged, walking in circles around their chairs.

“Eat? The hell are you? Werewolf? Ghoul? What?” Sam asked as his eyes followed the stranger. The man smiled a little.

He leaned down in front of Sam, their faces inches apart, before he bared his teeth, his fangs glistening with saliva.

“Vampire. Got it. Cool.” The man chuckled as he stood up and continued his pacing.

“Are you gonna tell us your name? Or do we have to guess?” Dean asked, baring a smile.

“Aaron. That’s my name.” The man- Aaron- stopped pacing to flick the lights on. Sam winced against the sudden brightness.

“Luckily for you two,” Aaron sneered as he pulled a knife from his pocket, “I like to play with my food.”

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJK

Sam found himself sighing. They’d been down this road enough times to know where this was going. He clearly had some kind of ritual he liked to follow before he killed his prey. Ritual equaled torture.

Sam and Dean were no stranger to torture. Both of them had been to hell, and both of them had been kidnapped by humans and monsters. But rarely did they have to watch it happen to each other.

The two brothers made eye contact for a moment. Dean slumped in his chair, resigned to the situation. Sam however, sat up even straighter. Aaron smiles at the difference in body language, walking over to Sam to crouch in front of him.

“Now I’m gonna be nice. And I’m gonna let you two decide who I hurt first,” he paused, looking at Dean for a moment, watching the glare in his eyes, “but if you two can’t pick, I’ll have to do it for you.”

Aaron stood back up, walking until he was standing in the middle of the room.

“Sam, isn’t this exciting? Chivalry isn’t dead after all!” Dean had a smile on his face as he spoke. Sam could see what he was doing. He was trying to antagonize Aaron so he wouldn’t hurt Sam. Just like he always did.

“Dean.” Sam spoke lowly. Dean did nothing to acknowledge Sam’s warning, only antagonizing Aaron further.

“I’m honestly relieved to find that there’s still good in the world. I didn’t think it was possible. A polite monster! How fascinating!” Dean smirked, glaring down their captor.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” Aaron asked, bending over to be eye-level with Dean.

“I think I’m adorable.” Dean responded, a smile on his face. But again, despite his calm demeanor, his shoulders remained taught, and his jaw was clenched.

Aaron smiled back at him, taking his knife and gently sliding the sharp side down Dean’s face, careful not to cut him.

“Clearly you two can’t make up your minds. So I’ll just choose for you. And since you so clearly would rather I leave your brother alone, I’m gonna pick him. Just to piss you off.”

Dean’s smile faded and Sam noticed his nose scrunch up in anger. Dean’s eyes never left Aaron’s, his glare one of warning.

“You touch him, you die.” Dean practically growled. Aaron grinned at the threat, making his way over to Sam. Sam took a deep breath, steeling himself for the coming pain. He wasn’t gonna give Aaron any satisfaction.

Aaron seemed to enjoy Sam’s determination. Almost like a challenge. Slowly, he crouched next to Sam’s chair. He took the knife, gently carving a line through Sam’s skin. Blood flooded and dripped from the wound, and Sam felt his face twitch towards a wince, before he smoothed it out again.

In his peripheral vision Sam could see Dean’s hands jerking as he fought the leather belts pinning them down. Aaron stood, moving to stand in front of Sam. The two of them made eye contact, and Sam felt his own nose twitch in rage.

Aaron held the knife to Sam’s neck, and he felt a sharp sting before the feeling of a stream of blood slithering down his neck and over his collarbone. Sam clenched his jaw, his hands curling into fists. 

Aaron continued to make cuts in different spots on Sam’s body. But it was almost a half hour before he made even a grunt of pain. The most recent cut was particularly deep, deep enough that Sam could swear he felt it scrape bone and he was almost worried about it, and he let out a short cry, his face contorting into a wince.

As he stopped to catch his breath and try to compartmentalise the pain, he could hear Dean growling threats at Aaron. “I am gonna fucking kill you if you touch him again. I will tear you apart you fucking monster!” Sam decided to ignore Dean’s brotherly rage rants, taking the moment to re-center his thoughts.

When the room finally stopped spinning Sam looked up, finding Aaron in front of him again. Aaron’s next movement was so quick that all Sam saw was a blur of shiny metal and skin. Suddenly his head snapped to the right and a sharp pain bloomed in his jaw.

Sam looked back up at Aaron, moving his jaw in a circle, feeling the soreness from the punch. He looked down and noticed the brass knuckles encircling Aaron’s fingers. That must’ve been the flash of shine he saw.

The punches continued, long enough that Sam’s jaw and cheekbone were black and purple, spattered with bruises. Just as Sam was catching his breath, he felt something hard hit his stomach and he lurched forward as his breath left his lungs with a whoosh. He sat back up, taking deep breaths to replace the oxygen he lost.

Aaron looked at his watch before smiling. “Looks like I’m late for my very important date. I’ll let you two collect yourselves. See you soon.” He said, before walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

“Are you okay?” Dean demanded, nearly making Sam sweat under the intensity of his brotherly glare.

“I’m fine.” Sam’s voice was breathy, his whole body stung, and his face felt like it’d been hit like a truck, but he was fine.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Dean growled, his fists clenching around the arms of the chair once again.

“Dean, given that he’s a werewolf, I will gladly assist you.” Sam remarked, signing as he slumped down in his chair.

“Any chance he left your pocket knife in your jacket?” Dean asked, looking over at Sam.

“Dude. If he did we wouldn’t still be sitting here. Besides, even if he did, I can’t reach my pocket.” Sam told him, gesturing obviously with his bound hands. “Let’s just try to get some sleep. We don’t know how long we have until he comes back.”

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJK

It was almost 3 hours before he came back.

“You’re in luck boys. A dear friend of mine reminded me you may need to go to the bathroom.” Aaron said, walking back into the room.

“Oh thank god!” Dean sighed in relief.

Aaron chuckled before speaking again, “Now before you get any ideas, I’m gonna free you, and I’m gonna stand here with a knife to your brother’s throat. If you’re not back within three minutes, I will kill him. Understand?”

Dean nodded slowly, the anger back in his features. It was subdued enough that Aaron wouldn’t notice it, but Sam saw it. The way his nose scrunched up, the way his nostrils flared, even in the way his eyes refused to leave Aaron’s.

Aaron walked over to Dean and started unbuckling his hands. When he was finished he went back to Sam, and suddenly there was a cold blade pressed to his throat.

“You can untie your ankles, and then you can go. Remember, be back within three minutes, or little Sammy dies.” Aaron warned, pressing the blade closer to Sam’s neck.

Dean finished untying his ankles, before backing out of the room with his eyes on Sam’s face. They heard a door open and close, and then moments later a toilet flushing. A sink ran for a few seconds, before the door opened and closed once again. Then Dean returned.

“Go sit down.” Aaron ordered, watching as Dean sat back down in his chair.

“Tie your ankles, and then your right hand.” Dean does as he’s told, although it’s clear he’s unhappy about it.

When only his left arm remained free Aaron finally let the knife leave Sam’s neck. He walked over to Dean, buckling his left arm, before checking the rest to make sure Dean did it tight enough.

Aaron then walked back over to Sam and untied his hands, before the knife was at Dean’s throat.

“Your turn. Go. Three minutes.” Dean didn’t seem terribly uncomfortable with the knife against his skin, although his body was slightly tense.

Sam finished freeing his ankles, before walking out into the hallway. It wasn’t hard to find the bathroom, there was an obvious sign on the door. The hallway was long and there were windows every ten feet or so.

Walking into the bathroom, Sam felt his stomach lurch at the absolute stench flooded his nostrils. It smelled like this bathroom hadn’t been cleaned in at least a decade. Looked like it too. The walls and floor were covered in grime, and there were large blood stains covering the sink and mirror.

Knowing he had limited time, Sam did his business quickly, almost hesitant to wash his hands. The way this sink looked, washing them here would make his hands dirtier. But he did it anyway, taking the time to appreciate there being a sink at all.

Sam quickly made his way back to the other room, feeling his eyes wander to Dean and the way his eyes were closed, as if he were trying to remain calm.

“You know the drill.” Aaron said, watching Sam warily.

Sam sighed, but followed the directions. He sat back in his chair, leaning over and buckling the leather straps around his ankles. When he was finished he sat back up and tied his left hand. Aaron smiled at him, coming over to tie his right hand. Sam felt tugging on the straps as Aaron tested that they were tight enough.

The second he was satisfied his whole body language changed. He completely loosened up, and the smile on his face became real. Now that he knew they couldn’t do anything to harm him.

“Fabulous. Now we can get back to the game!” Aaron clapped once, picking up the knife again and walking over to Dean.

“Your turn.” He smiled joyously, dragging the knife down Dean’s forearm. Dean’s nostrils flared, but besides that you’d never know he was in pain. Aaron grinned at the lack of reaction. Sam could see what looked like excitement in his eyes.

Just like with Sam, the cutting continued for nearly an hour. By the end Dean’s left arm was caked in blood that dripped from his arm onto the floor. Sam watched as Dean’s face pulled up in winces as his arm was torn up, and suddenly he missed when Aaron was hurting him.

The switch between the knife and the brass knuckles was so quick that Dean didn’t even notice until he’d already been punched. His head snapped to the left and he spat blood from his mouth. Aaron gave another good punch, but this time Dean looked up and spat the blood right in Aaron’s face.

Aaron flinched, before slowly reaching up with his hand to wipe the blood from his eyes. He took a deep breath, before glaring at Dean. 

“I’m gonna go clean my face, and when I get back, you’re gonna regret that.” Aaron then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Sam yelled, glaring incredulously at Dean.

“I felt it.” Dean just shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Sam demanded, turning as best he could to look at Dean.

Dean just scoffed, leaning back in his chair. Before Sam could reprimand him again, Aaron stormed back in. Without a word he took out his knife and stabbed it deep into Dean’s thigh. Dean let out a loud cry, doubling over to take deep breaths.

“Don’t you ever do that again. Understand?” Aaron growled, grabbing Dean’s hark and yanking his head up so they were making eye contact. Dean had to try hard to stop himself from spitting at him again. Aaron released Dean’s hair, before punching him hard in the stomach.

Dean doubled over again, taking deep, raspy breaths. He sits back up, glaring daggers at Aaron and huffing heavy breaths through his nose.

“Y’know what? I could continue beating the shit out of you as punishment. But wouldn’t it make so much more sense if I punished you by hurting precious Sammy?” Aaron asked, pointing the knife towards Sam. Sam had to restrain himself from sighing in relief.

Aaron walked back over to Sam, gently tracing the knife along his jawline. Sam felt himself tense, but he remained still. He closed his eyes and felt his jaw clench as the chilling touch of the blade traced down his neck and across his shoulder.

“Aaron I swear to god.” Dean almost sounded calm. That was when he was scary. Not when he was yelling and throwing things. It was his silent rage. When he spoke calmly but threateningly.

Aaron completely ignores Dean’s warning, instead slicing quickly through the skin of Sam’s neck, just above the previous cut, leaving fresh blood to trail down his chest and under his shirt.

Sam winces and turns away from the blade, instead opting to stare at the wall. Aaron sighs loudly.

“You boys are too good at this. I don’t wanna do serious damage but I guess I have to if I want a reaction out of you.” Sam looks up at that. He finds Aaron now holding a hammer.

“Aaron I will tear you limb from limb, so help me god.” Dean growls, struggling with his restraints again.

Aaron looks him in the eye, and smug smile on his face, “I’m looking forward to it.”

Suddenly the hammer hits Sam hard in the knee, and then he’s screaming. Sam could swear that he feels the bones in his knee shatter. His vision blurs with white hot fire and there’s a ringing in his ears like a bomb just went off. He leans his head back and takes deep breaths, his face trapped in a grimace.

When his hearing finally returns, he can hear Dean yelling. Something about killing Aaron, but he can’t listen properly because his brain is whirring. Sam’s never felt pain like this before. It’s sharp and sore and it burns.

Slowly the white fades from his vision and everything starts to come into focus again. He manages to remember how to breathe, and he blinks away the tears that he hadn’t realized were building in his eyes.

Dean is speaking calmly now, if a little worried, and somehow Sam’s mind puts together that Aaron has left the room.

When the room finally stops spinning, Sam feels nausea settle in his stomach. He lifts his head to look at Dean, who’s staring at him and calmly asking if he’s okay.

“Sammy, you’ve gotta talk to me. I need you to stay right in the head, okay?” Sam knew that Dean was gonna keep talking until Sam responded to him, so he forced the nausea down enough to get out a sentence.

“Well I think I figured out how to breathe again, so I’m good.” Sam forced himself to speak, despite how breathless he felt, and how he was convinced that if he opened his mouth he would vomit.

“Well I guess that’s a good start.” Dean jokes, clearly trying to make Sam feel better. But Sam doubts anything could make him feel better.

His knee is throbbing, and blood is soaking his jeans. His head is pounding harshly, and the nausea is only getting worse.

Within a few minutes Sam falls unconscious. Dean watches him for a moment, before closing his eyes and letting his head fall to his chest.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJK

When Sam woke up again, he expected his knee to feel at least a little bit better. But the throbbing still hadn’t stopped and the burning seemed to have only gotten worse. He could feel blood slither down his shin and drip to the floor.

Sam looked over at Dean, finding him still asleep. There was a light snore. Sam assumes he was woken up by the pain in his knee flaring up when he moved in his sleep.

He looks up as the door opens, revealing Aaron with a grin on his face.

“Morning Sammy. How ya’ feelin’?” Aaron asks happily, practically skipping over to him.

“Just peachy. What’s got you so chipper?” Sam asks, suspicious of the man’s jolly attitude.

“I got some free food today. Which means I get to keep you two around a little longer before I have to eat you.” Aaron recites the news with what can only be described as pure joy. Sam feels his stomach drop to his feet.

On the one hand, that gave them more time to escape. But on the other hand, that meant more torture. More time for Aaron to do irreparable damage.

“But before we get to that, I’m giving you another bathroom break. You get to go first this time.” Aaron walked over to Dean, gently smacking his cheek to wake him up. Dean groaned, slowly opening his eyes to look up at Aaron.

“Morning Sunshine.” Aaron cheered, turning back to wall over to Sam. Aaron happily untied Sam’s hands, before walking back to Dean to hold the knife to him.

“Go ahead.” Sam untied his ankles, shakily using the chair to stand up. But the first step he took, his left knee buckled and he fell. Sam let out a cry as his knees hit the dirty concrete.

“C’mon man, lemme help him.” Dean asked, turning back to look at Aaron.

Aaron sighed loudly, but he untied Dean and let him go to Sam. Dean rushed to his brother, gently slipping an arm around his shoulder.

“C’mon Sammy, let’s get up.” Dean makes sure to be very gentle, helping Sam to his feet. Sam leans heavily on Dean, limping along to the bathroom. It wasn’t very helpful that Dean himself had a slight limp from the Stan wound in his thigh. Aaron followed close behind with the knife. Although there really was no point. It’s not like they could make a run for it.

Once they reached the door, Dean slowly let go of Sam’s arm. “You good?” He asked, holding Sam steady with a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah I got it.” Sam goes inside, and Dean stays in the hallway with Aaron, who was threateningly pointing the knife at Dean.

“Dude. Chill. I'm not going anywhere without him.” Dean assures him.

Sam returns a minute later, almost immediately collapsing against Dean. Dean catches his brother, wrapping an arm around him again.

“Get him back to his chair and then you can go to the bathroom.” Aaron orders him. Dean helps Sam limo towards the chair, before sitting him down. He pats Sam on the shoulder once before walking back to the bathroom.

Aaron finishes tying Sam back up while they wait for Dean. When Dean comes back, Aaron gestures for him to sit down. Dean complies, if a little begrudgingly. Once they’re both tied back up, Aaron takes a moment to stare at them. Suddenly he nods to himself, as if he come to a conclusion.

“Right. So you’re pretty banged up right now, so I’m gonna go back to hurting you.” Aaron says, looking from Sam over to Dean. Dean lets out an audible sigh of relief.

Aaron grabs a lighter off the table in the corner, making his way over to Dean. Dean stiffened and shifted in his seat.

“Ooh. Sensitive to fire are we?” Aaron mocks, smiling at Dean with sickening excitement.

“It’s not one of my favorite things.” Dean replies. Sam could see the trademark signs of fear. The way Dean’s forearms were so tense that his veins were visible. The way he swallowed so hard his adam’s apple bobbed heavily. And the way he was tapping his foot nervously.

Sam never knew Dean was afraid of fire. They were around it all the time. But remembering that his mother burned alive seemed to ease Sam’s confusion a little.

Aaron opened the lighter, and with a little flick the flame came to life. Dean flinched ever so slightly. Aaron would never of noticed. But Sam saw it because he was waiting for it.

Aaron places the lighter close enough that the flame kicked at Dean’s skin. Dean’s fist clenched and his whole body tensed up as he let out a grunt of pain.

The smell of burning flesh was enough to make the nausea return to Sam’s stomach. He shoved it down as he listened to Dean, who shockingly let out a whine. It sounded similar to a sad puppy, so broken and miserable, and suddenly Sam was the angry brother. 

Suddenly Sam was the one struggling with his restraints, and despite the physical pain he was in, and despite knowing that Dean would want him to remain calm, Sam was furious. He’d never heard Dean make a noise like that outside of nightmares. He’d never expected to hear Dean make a noise like that. Even Sam had never made a noise like that.

To hear Dean make a noise like that set off something deep in Sam’s chest. Some deep-rooted protectiveness that defies logic. A protectiveness that completely took over his brain and suddenly Sam couldn’t breathe. He was so angry that he couldn’t breathe. That had never happened to him before. Sam felt adrenaline coursing through his veins. He didn’t even realize he was struggling.

Dean made another noise. Another whine. This one more akin to a whimper than anything else and something inside of Sam snapped. His vision seemed to go red as his breathing sped up. Dean was in pain and Dean was whining and Sam was livid.

With Aaron so distracted by Dean, Sam was able to lean down and unbuckle his hand with his teeth. With his left hand free, Sam untied his other limbs.

The adrenaline pumping through his was enough for him to ignore the searing pain in his knee. It was like his knee was fine. He used this opportunity to tackle Aaron to the ground. Sam managed to get his arms around Aaron’s throat, and he squeezed. Aaron struggled in his grip, kicking his legs frantically.

Dean followed in Sam’s footsteps, undoing his restraints with his teeth. Once he was free he scrambled to stand up, running to his bag in the corner. Dean pulled out a machete, hurrying back over to Sam and Aaron. Sam turned so he had Aaron pinned to the floor, and Dean took and machete, and with a clean hack Aaron’s head was rolling along the floor.

The boys took a minute to collect their breath. When Sam’s adrenaline finally wore off he collapsed on the floor with a cry. The sound shocked Dean out of his moment of relief, and he moved to check on his brother.

“You good?” Dean asked, cringing at the bruises and blood on his brother’s face.

“I’m fine. Are you okay?” Dean just nodded in response.

“Ambulance?” Sam asked after a moment of silence.

“Ambulance.” Dean agreed, patting Sam’s shoulder.

Dean stood and walked back to his bag to grab his phone. 911.

“911 what is your emergency?”

“We need an ambulance. We’re not sure where we are. We were attacked and taken somewhere but we don’t know where.”

“Okay sir. We’re tracking your signal. Can you describe the injuries?”

“Um, burns, cuts, a broken knee, possibly and fractured rib or two, a stab wound, and a sprained ankle.”

“Okay sir. The ambulance is on its way.”

“Thanks.”

Once he hung up Dean walked back over to his brother.

“We should wait for them outside so they don’t see this mess. I’ll call Bobby and have him clean it up for us.” Dean said, helping Sam stand up. Sam was exhausted now, the rush of adrenaline completely gone, and he leaned heavily into Dean’s side. Sam let out a grunt at every step.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJK

When the ambulances arrived Sam and Dean were separated. And for the next six hours they remained that way. Dean argued with every doctor he talked to but they insisted he had to be checked out first.

“Listen man, my brother and I were just held hostage for 36 hours, and were nearly killed. Now I need to be with him right now. Can’t you check me out in the same room as him?” Dean demanded, slightly raising his voice. The doctor sighed but agreed nonetheless.

Dean was lead to his brother, for some reason with anxiety pumping in his chest. Every time something like this happened Sam and Dean remained practically inseparable for at least a week. This time was no different.

“Hey man. You good?” Dean asked the second he entered Sam’s room. He couldn’t help but notice the way all the tenseness left his brother’s shoulders as soon as he saw Dean. Clearly both were consumed by separation anxiety.

 

Dean took a moment to examine Sam for himself. His brother’s whole left leg was consumed in plaster, and he had stitches in random spots on his arms and neck. There were bruises caking his jaw and cheekbone, and a butterfly bandage on a cut on his forehead.

Dean had bandages encircling his whole left forearm and thigh, and even more on his torso protecting his cracked rib. He had almost matching bruises and cuts on his face, besides the split lip that Dean sported.

“I’ve been better. You?” Sam asked, nodding to Dean’s messed up arm.

“Peachy keen Sammy.” Dean too felt all the tenseness slip away at the sight of his very much alive brother.

Dean allowed the doctor to finish checking him out, before the two were left alone.

“Hey Sam?” Dean asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Yeah?”

“I’m a little confused by something. When you… when you got free… how did you run at him? Earlier that day you couldn’t even walk by yourself. Let alone run a tackle someone.” Dean asked, looking over at Sam, who was fiddling with his hands and swinging his legs.

“I uh… I had an adrenaline rush.” Sam said quickly, adding a shrug at the end.

“Well yeah. But how? Those are really rare.” Dean reminded him.

Sam let out a heavy sigh, glancing nervously at Dean. “You whined. That’s what happened. You whined Dean, and I don’t know I just… I just got so angry. It’s like my nerves got on fire and my vision went red and I was just so mad. And I was mad enough, that I got an adrenaline rush, and I tackled him. That’s how.” Sam finished, glancing at Dean again.

“So you experienced one of the rarest biological phenomenons, because you were worried about me?” Dean clarified, looking up at Sam.

Sam licked his lips, chuckling to himself, “I guess I did.”

“You wuv meeeee.” Dean whined with a baby voice. Sam shoved him in the shoulder, laughing to himself.

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at endings so I didn’t write one oops


End file.
